1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for keeping in a wallet, a pocket, a bag or a similar place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arrangements of that kind are known by way of example as small disposable packings, most often in the form of tear-open bags of plastic or metal film containing a folded wet tissue for cleaning hands and/or face. In connection with car wash in automatic facilities on service stations it is also known that corresponding tear-open bags of plastic or metal film containing prepared tissue for use in cleaning wax from the windshield for the car are handed out. In some cases, a number of cohering tear-up bags are handed out, which are intended to be separated by means of perforations, and which may contain tissues prepared with different cleaning agents and possibly a dry tissue for final wiping of the windshield of the car.